


You came back to me

by manda_chanxp



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Baby Frodo, Food, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Marriage, Past Mpreg, Sex Toys, bilbo is a naught hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manda_chanxp/pseuds/manda_chanxp
Summary: A year had passed since the battle of five army, Erebor was running almost too its former glory and all the repairs were done. However there king wasn’t feeling happy like he thought he would and it was all due to one reason. After Bilbo saved him and his nephews he was hit by a stray arrow and fell from the cliff or at least that was what Dain told him. He cried for days knowing his one was the only one who didn’t make it thought the battle. He had already made plans to visit the hobbit’s family to beg them for forgiveness along with giving them Bilbo’s share of the treasure, or at least part of it the rest will be brought over at a later date. Once his sister come to the mountain he was planning to leave knowing the kingdom was in good hands.





	You came back to me

“Uncle SHE here, come on,” Kili said as he ran into the thorn room. Thorin nodded as he stood following his nephew, who clearly was given too much sugar to the gateway. A smile formed on his face as he saw his sister walk through the gate dressed in full armor. He watched as she walked over to his they gave each other a quick hug then a head butt.  


“I’m guessing you’ll be leaving now,” She asked with a soft voice. Thorin had already sent a letter to tell his sister his plans who quickly agree.  


“Yes, but don’t worry I’m planning to return.” He said watching as Dwalin put their bags on two ponies. With that the two left wanting to make it to the shire before too much time passed.  


Within two months they had arrived in the hills and, green filled land. Night had already fallen and there wasn’t any hobbit’s around. The two dwarfs tied their ponies onto the gate in front of Bilbo’s old house and started for the round, green door. The king looked at the door and gave a quick knock. “For god’s sake, do you have any idea of the time?” Someone said from the other side of the door leaving both dwarfs shocked. He door opened to see a very grumpy hobbit.  


“Bilbo,” Thorin said under his breath as he saw his one standing in the doorway.  


“Thorin! But they said…” He said before fainting right there in the doorway. The dwarfs then jumped into action pulling Bilbo inside and placing him in his chair. After a quick look around they could both see many of the items Bilbo had before their quest where missing. For example the love seat they sat in his seating room was now missing along with the chair the sat at its side. It seemed like the only place left to sit was the chair Bilbo’s father made. Dwalin handed the hobbit a glass of water as he started to come to. “But how he said you died,” Bilbo said then took a sip of his water.  


“Who told you something like that?” Thorin said as he started petting Bilbo’s golden hair.  


“Dain, after the battle I went to go see everyone, but, he pulled me aside and told me I was the only one who survived. He then took me to the elves and they brought me home.” He explained seeing the anger in his loves face.  


“I’ll talk to my brother when we get back.” The larger dwarf said comforting the others at least a little bit. After that was said crying started filling the house. Bilbo was up and half way across the house before anything could be said. He was out a moment later holding the smallest baby the two dwarfs had ever seen. A light blue blanket was wrapped around him but the babies black hair could still be seen.  


“It’s alright Frodo no need to cry,” Bilbo said calmly to the child in his arms then looked back up at his company.  


“I see your adjusting well, is you wife here.” Thorin asked looking around the house looking hurt.  


“Thorin I don’t have a wife,” He walking over a small smile on his face. Once Bilbo was right next to him Thorin looked down seeing the babies’ bright blue eyes that seemed to match his own.  


“Is he mine?” He asked shocked looking Bilbo right in the eyes. The hobbit smiled more giving a slight nodded before watching as the king under the mountain fell to the floor. Once Frodo was safely placed in the chair Bilbo was right by his loves side. “How is this…?”  


“I thought I told you Thorin all Hobbit’s have the power to bring life into the world.” Bilbo said helping Thorin sit up.  


“Can I hold him?” Thorin said tears forming into his eyes. Before he know what was happening Bilbo had retrieved their child from his spot on the chair. Baby Frodo was placed in Thorin’s arms. “How old is he?” He asked seeing how small his son was.  


“About four months, he’s got your eyes and hair, and half of your feet.” Thorin looked down at his son’s feet see that they were rather large but they were closer to his body size then his mother.  


“I see he got your ears, Dwalin look” He said looking over to his childhood friend who was looking rather pale. His name being said seem to brought the male back to this plain. He then moved over looking down at the little pebble in his king’s arms.  


“He’s a fine looking pebble.” He said watching his friend smile. Moments later the sound of stomach broke up the happy moment. Bilbo laughed then got up.  


“I better get you two fed,” He said moving to the kitchen. “I hope your happy with left overs I was planning to go to the market tomorrow so I’m afraid I don’t have much here.” He said then started reheating some soup and pulling down some bread. Once that was down he put the food in three bowls and put them at the table, where two dwarf and a dwobbit who was sitting in his high chair. The food quickly disappeared and Bilbo put Frodo back to bed. During this time Dwalin took care of the ponies taking them behind Bilbo’s house and brought their bags into the house. “Well we better head to bed. Dwalin the room here is all ready,” He said opening the room to one of the guest bedrooms. The large dwarf nodded walking inside closing the door behind him.  


“Where will I be sleeping?” Thorin asked as he was pulling two the master bedroom.  


“Who said you get to sleep tonight?” The hobbit said as he locked the door smiling. “I believe we have a whole year to make up for.” Thorin grinned as he started stripping as fast as he could, Bilbo following suit. Thorin then picked the other up placing him down on the bed their lips crashing as Thorin moved between his hobbits legs.  


“Ghivashel,” Thorin moaned out at he pulled away only to attack Bilbo’s neck, leaving as many marks as he could. Bilbo grabbed to jar of oil he kept by the bed and handed it to Thorin.  


“You seem to be in a hurry,” Thorin said opening the bottle and pouring some on his fingers before pushing inside the tight hole seeing it was loser then normal. “You don’t feel as tight as you normally do.” Bilbo then blushed.  


“Look in the drawer,” He said covering his face with his hands. Thorin opened it seeing a rather large wooden toy. Thorin looked shocked then put the two back discarding he would use it on his hobbit later. The dwarf then quickly finished stretching his one before ripping his finger out and thrusting inside.  


“Tell me when I can move,” He spoke with a strained voice. Bilbo then pulled him down whispering in his ear to go then kissed him. Skin slapping and the bed hitting the wall filled the room as the two slowly work their way to climax; which didn’t take long since it had been awhile. Soon Bilbo felt his hole being filled as he painted their chest white. Thorin pulled out and grabbed his shirt cleaning them up some before covering them with a blanket and feel asleep.  


The morning light leaked into the Baggins waking the small hobbit. A smile formed on his lips when he saw his dwarf was still out cold. Bilbo tired not to laugh as he saw the king was now drooling onto his bed and his hair was everywhere. The moment was quickly stopped when a soft cry poured into the room from the hall. “I’m coming.” He said under his breath as he walked over to the door slipping on some cloths as he did so. He unlocked the door and walked into the room right next to the master bedroom. The room was filled with large stuffed toys a crib and changing table. Stand in the crib was Frodo his hand on the bars holding him up right. “Good morning,” He said smiling as he walked over picking the lad up and quickly changed him. “Shale we get breakfast started?” He asked then walked back out his son still in his arms. He slowly moved to the kitchen grabbed out the last of his eggs alone with some bacon; then started cooking.  


“Good morning,” Dwalin said as he walked into the room. The royal guard choice to leave his armor in the room coming out in just his tunic and some pants. “Where’s Thorin?” He asked sitting down at the table.  


“Still in bed, I was going to go wake him once I feed Frodo.” Bilbo said handing over a plate full of food.  


“He might wake up just from the smell,” He said as he started eating. Bilbo just rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bowl of crushed berries and started feed then to Frodo a little bit at a time. “He’s already eating real food?” Dwalin asked shocked. Most dwaflings took at least two years before they would be eating anything other than their mother milk.  


“Kind of I’m still feeding him milk but some mashed food is good when he’s at this age.” He said as his son finished off his berries. “Can you watch him while I go get Thorin?” The hobbit asked shocking the only once more who was only able to nod. Once Bilbo was out of the room Dwalin looked over to the young prince who was just sitting there looking right back at him. A fought a smile that was forming on his face. Frodo then giggled reaching out to the older dwarf. The bold male then got up and pick up the baby walking into the other room to see what was taking the love birds so long.  


“Come on Thorin you need to eat,” Bilbo was about ready to give up on waking the king. After trying for ten minutes his dwarf had yet to move even an inch.  


“We did travel all night to get here,” Dwalin then walked into the room and handed the baby over to his mother.  


“Alright I’ll write a note then we can go to the market.” Once the note was written and placed on the table beside the table. The two now a wake male then left after Bilbo grabbed some money to pay for everything they needed. The morning air smelled like fresh cut grass and flowers. The sun was at the highest point in the sky casting shadows all around. The two walked thought the dirty roads getting weird looks from all the hobbits. “Just ignore them,” Bilbo said as they kept walking.  


  


  


It was now the middle of the day and Thorin was holding his son as Bilbo worked on making lunch. “So have you figured out the plan?” Dwalin asked as he ate one of the cookies Bilbo picked up at the market. Since the large dwarf loved cookies so much Bilbo made sure to pick some up.  


“I thought we would all be going back to Erebor, I mean I already started filling out the deed to give Baggins to one of my cousins. Beside Frodo might be better off there.” Bilbo said shocking the dwarfs. “After that quest there is no way I’m making you leave your home.”  


“How long will it take you to pack?”  


“Well as you can tell there’s not much left so maybe a day or two.” After that was said Frodo started crying letting the room knew he was ready to eat. With a laugh Bilbo got up and grabbed his baby sitting down on the chair and opened his shirt letting the baby suckle. The slight left Dwalin shucked and Thorin interested.  


  


  


The deed that gave Drogo Baggins was finished and after a huge party thrown by the Tooks, Bilbo, Thorin, Dwalin and Frodo was ready to go. All of Bilbo’s and Frodo’s things were packed or sold. They started down the old dirt roads on their ponies saying goodbye to the shire for many years to come.  


Before long they found themselves in Rivendell were Elrond gave them supplies and a few days’ rest. Frodo loved their stay there seeing that the elves took every chance to spoil the little one; mostly, since they didn’t see children that often. They then left this time letting the Elf lord know and headed though the rocky path with a guild. Luckily no goblins attacked. Turns out most of the orc’s and goblins had been cleared of the area after the Battle making the area much safer. The trip to Beorn was just as safe. The large bear man didn’t like the dwarfs in his house but he was more than happy to have the little bunny and baby bunny inside. They left after a few days ready to get back on the road.  


Once they reached Mirkwood they found themselves greeted by a group of elves who led them though the dark sick forest. They made it through within a week and after a quick visit with King Thranduil they went through the Dale and straight to the Lonely Mountain. The Moon was high in the sky when they arrived and the city was quite. The large doors where open waiting from with Balin standing waiting. A crow was send out shortly after they left Rivendell letting Balin and the rest of the family what their plan was. However Thorin explain Frodo but asked his adviser not to tell the other. He also orders a room to be made ready that was connected to his and Bilbo’s room.  


Balin looked shock when he saw Bilbo holding a wrapped baby but it changed when he saw the look on Thorin’s face. “Everyone is already asleep,” The old dwarf said as he led the group inside.  


“I figured,” The gate closed behind him and a small group, all the while, Dwarves when to work on getting everyone’s things and bringing them to their rooms. “Has everything been going as planned here,”  


“Yes, the room for the little pebble is all set up.” He said smiled down at the blanket. “Would you mind if I…” He started only to stop when the hobbit moved the blanket showing the sleeping child. A smile formed on everyone face as Frodo gave a small glare having his warmth taken away. He then rolled so he was hiding his face in his mother’s chest. “With that look there’s no question who the father is,” He said getting a laugh out of everyone as they walked down the halls.  


  


  


The sound of people talking filled the hallway outside the ruler suit waking Bilbo up. He rolled onto his side trying to ignore the voices along with the dwarf next snores. The wooden crib come into view as a smiled fell on his lips.  


Before the parents went to sleep Thorin moved the crib inside wanting his son to be close. After talking they both thought it would be a good idea to have Frodo close, at least until he was used to the area. “Sounds like they know where here,” Thorin said as he rolled over wrapping his arms around his soon to be consort waist.  


“Should we get up, before they burst in here?” But before they could get up the door was thrown open.  


“Come on time to get up; is it true you brought a wee hobbit with you?” Kili yelled as he and his brother jumped on the bed their uncles were trying to sleep in. The king then sat up glaring at the two as he heard a small whimper coming from the crib next to the bed.  


“Let us get dressed and well explain everything at breakfast alright.” As that was said Bilbo got out of bed and gave the two a hug as they jumped at him. They two than ran out of the room not wanting to piss off their uncle without the protection of their mother who was helping Bombur in the kitchen. Bilbo than closed the door as his king got out of bed and grabbed the cloths that were pulled out the night before. After the family was all dressed and Frodo was feed, and cleaned the two decided to leave the room heading for the ruler dining area where all the company and their families ate.  


Cheers filled the room as they stepped inside. Frodo choose that moment to push his face farther into his ‘mother’ neck not liking the laugh noises.  


“Uncle is it true you brought a little pebble with you!!” Kili yelled getting everyone’s attention. Thorin let out a sign already knowing he was going to be the one to explain at least some of it. The king just slowly pulled Bilbo and the scared child up to his spot at the front of the table.  


“Yes,” He answered only to be rushed with even more questions. He turned to Bilbo for help. “His name is Frodo, about seven months…” Bilbo said calming down the room once their attention was on him they saw the little one was in his arms. Since the room calmed down Frodo finally left his hiding spot and turned to face the others. His coloring quickly told who his father was; causing the room when silent.  


“He’s Bilbo’s and mine son.” Thorin said watching and a few of his friends fainted while Dori and Gloin moved closer wanting to see the little one. 

  
“How is it possible?” Dori asked then gave Frodo a cookie who happily tried to shove the whole thing in his mouth as he tried to chew.  


“We’ll all hobbit’s have the gift to bring life in the world.” Bilbo explained as Lady Dis walked over to the small family. She was wearing a long flowing blue dress and her black hair was up in braids.  


“Bilbo let me induce you to my sister Dis,” Thorin said.  


“Now don’t try changing the topic brother. Why didn’t you inform me you had a son?” She said then grabbed his brother by the ear and started dragging him out of the room. “It was very nice to meet you brother.” She said smiling. The group all watched laughing. The group then slowly moved in wanting a better look at the young prince.  


Frodo looked around the room smiling as all the dwarfs tried to get his attention. Moments later Thorin walked back into the room clearly unhappy. The moment his set on his son that cleared along with all the doubt the couple had about their son’s future.  


“So have you two started making wedding plans?” Dis asked after walking back into the room.  


“Well were already married by hobbit standers I’m not sure about dwarf.” Bilbo said as he handed Frodo over to Dis who had her arms out.  


“Wait we are?” Thorin said to Bilbo under his breath hoping his sister didn’t here.  


“Yes, what did you think that huge party was before we left? Grandfather even gave the speech but I guess by that point you were out cold. They really should put the speech before the drinking contest.” Bilbo said as he was handed back his son.  


  
  


“Dain will be here later today.” Thorin said as he and Bilbo sat into their oversized seats, Frodo asleep in his lap.  


“Try to stay calm; he must have had his reasons.” The hobbit said as he put the book he was reading down. “Please for Frodo’s sake.” Thorin just nodded. He knows whenever he gets angry it scars his son and that is the last thing he ever wants to happen.  


“I’ll try my best,” The king said as he stood bringing the child to his bedroom. He came out a moment later.  


“Is everything prepared for his visit?” Bilbo asked as he gave Thorin a small smile. Unlike Thorin, Bilbo understood Dain more than likely had his reasons for lying.  


“Yes a room is all ready in the guest wing and I’ve told everyone to behave at least until we find out his reasons like you asked.” Thorin said the stood move Frodo so he was in his arms. “I’m going to go put him in his bed for the rest of his nap.” The king said then left the room only to return a moment later and sat down next to his husband. The couple chose to accept the hobbit style wedding and only have a small wedding to handle to dwarf side.  


“Besides we still need to hold that party the people have been demanding.” Thorin pulling Bilbo into his lap.  


“Well who doesn’t like a good party? Besides isn’t normal to have a party after a wedding.” Bilbo said then kissed Thorin’s cheek. After that they was a knock at the door.  


“Come in,” Thorin shouted towards the large stone door. Slowly the door opened and Balin walked in. “My cousin is here,” Balin just gave a grim nod.  


“He’s been escorted to his quarters and try to stay calm he brought your namesake.” Thorin grumbling under his breath, only to get a light smack by his hobbit.  


“Now I’m going to go wake Frodo and we’ll have the meeting. Is the meeting room ready?” Balin just nodded.  


“And I’ve took the rest of the ‘family’ to wait outside you’re already going to have your hands full with our king.” The old dwarf said giving a smile.  


“Thank you Balin I didn’t even think of that,” He said then left walking back with a half asleep Frodo in his arms every second the child was trying to fall back asleep only to be woken up again. The child glared at his mother where was ignored. “Alright Thorin let’s get going.” The dwarfish king then stood holding out his arms so he could carry their son. The hobbit happily handed the child over and they started walking side by side. The family slowly worked the way to the meeting room where Dain would be waiting for them. The guards outside the door opened it and the couple walked inside seeing Dain sitting at the table waiting.  


“I’m glad to see you to are back together.” He said his eyes sad as he looked at the time.  


“Cousin please explains why you send him away.” Thorin said sitting down handing Frodo over to Bilbo.  


“When you woke cousin you were still under the dragon sickness.” He explained shocking them both. “After talking with Gandalf and king Thranduil we all agreed it was best to send your one away.” He said letting out a sigh. “But, we you awoke again, a month later, the sickness seem to be gone and so was Bilbo.” Dain looked up from his hands.  


“So you did what you did to protect Bilbo.” Thorin said looking over to his love and son.  


“I never meant to take away you son but… it seemed like the best option at the time.”  


“Cousin I understand all is forgiven, I didn’t leave you much choice.” The two smiled at each other happy this was all resolved without bloodshed.  


“Well I’ll let you two talk,” Bilbo said as he stood holding his now fussy son. “I’m going to get him fed,” Bilbo said then kissed Thorin’s forehead allowing the two kings to talk.  


The End.  


**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope everyone enjoys. I've been trying to post a bagginshield fic for awhile now but haven't had the much time on my hands. Please let me know what you think.  
> I don't own the hobbit if i did it won't be a children's book.


End file.
